When You Wish Upon A Star
by Desiree Jones
Summary: Jonesy and Nikki both make the same wish on the same shooting star and now things are gone...weird. The only way to make things right again is to make all parts of the wish come true.
1. Chapter 1

**When You Wish Upon A Star**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen**

**By: Desiree**

**Note: Yes, I know I am already writing like two stories and I know that I haven't updated, "Keep Your Nose Out" but a certain someone cough Kendra cough suggested I started this as soon as she heard about the idea... so once again... this is for you girl, loves ya! xoxo. I would also like to devote this to everyone whos reviewed my sotires... thanks for the support guys... loves ya all. XOXO.**

The park was empty except for two teenagers who was sat down on a beach that was exactly in the center of the park. The night was warm and the sky was completely clear except for the fact that it was filled with millions and millions of stars. A light breeze blew through the park and Nikki Wong's purple hair danced with the flow of the breeze. She smiled at her friend Jonesy Garcia who looked at her. He was tall and had a tan and a smile that was S.E.X.Y! He hair dark hair and he had chocolate brown eyes. Nikki's eyes were also chocolate brown but she was far from tall. She was short... very short and was pale. "Uh Jonesy," Nikki broke the silence.

"Yes," Jonesy grinned.

"Are we going to talk about this?" Nikki cocked up an eyebrow which was pierced. Nikki had an obsession with piercings... her eyebrow, her ears were both pierced FOUR times and her nose was also pireced.

"Uh... yeah, I guess so,"Jonesy said. He smiled and he put his arms around Nikki. "Listen... you know how I feel..." he said. "And you know that I have been with Lisa for over two months now, I can't dump her just because we don't have that special something..."

"Oh, yes you can.Jonesy, listen... you told me just a day before you and Lisa started dating that you had very strong feelings for me, and now just because I think it was better for us to wait, you had to go and get another girl, wasn't I worth the wait? I thought you cared about me.. I thought you loved me..." Nikki said to him.

"I do... but" Jonesy tried to explain.

"But what Jonesy? Because you sure as hell ain't making any sense, you know," Nikki raised her voice.

"Well maybe, if you wasn't such a cold hearted, selfish little brat maybe, just maybe we wouldn't be in this sitituation, now would we?" Jonesy yelled at Nikki and he shot up from the bench. "You know what Nikki, I'm just wasting my time talking to you," he yelled.

"Fine then, go," Nikki yelled. "See if I care,"

"Fine then I will," Jonesy yelled and then he slowly left the park. As he walked down the street he looked up at the sky. There was so many stars up there. "Oh why... why must it be this way with Nikki and I?" he asked himself out loud. Then he saw a shooting star and he closed his eyes and made a wish. _I wish I was able to understand Nikki better so then maybe, just maybe Nikki and I would be able to be together because I love her and that's what I want... for us to be together._

Back at the park, Nikki had lid back on the bench and was gazing up at the stars. "Why Jonesy? Why? I just can't believe how many times we fight over this... it's stupid," she said to herself out loud. Then she noticed a shooting star and she closed her eyes and made a wish. _I wish I was able to understand Jonesy better so then maybe, just maybe Jonesy and I would be able to be together someday... because that's what I want... I love him... I really do want us to be together._

Then Nikki got up off of the bench and she started to walk home and think about Jonesy the whole time while she walked home, and that was the last thing that she could remember before things got... weird.

_**I know that it was a short start but there's more to come in the future. I hope you enjoyed... I hope it didn't suck too hard... lol. Anyway... bye for now.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nikki's POV**

The sleep that night was rather odd, I mean, I was upset over the fight I had with Jonesy but that wasn't it, there was something else going on, I could just feel it. When I woke up the next morning, I get a fright. "What the heck am I doing in Jonesy's room?" I ask myself looking at the familar surroundings. I have been in Jonesy's room a lot of times in the past- so I like to brag about this but this was freaky. I mean, I am three hundred thousand million per cent sure that I went home last night after that fight, now how the heck did I end up in here? I throw the bed covers off of me and I jump off the bed. My bare naked feet landed in an old pizza. "Oh gross," the googie texture on my feet is disgusting and when I look down to observe it I freak. I then realize that I am not in my body. I am about one foot and a half taller than what I usually am and I have no shirt on, only a pair of black boxers and I have a tanned comflexion... where as I usually just have a pale on... I know exactly whose body this is... not that I... eh... anyway, that's not important. I run out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom and I slam the door and I lock it. I look in the mirror at my reflection. Yes, I Nikki Wong is somehow trapped inside of Jonesy Garcia's body... okay... I have got to be dreaming, or gone crazy... no, I can't be, that's Jude's job... oh crap, what am I going to do? What I am going to do? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? Then I look down Jonesy's watch and realize that's it soon time to go to school. "Oh great, I have to get a shower... in Jonesy's body..." I close my eyes and strip off the boxers and jump into the tub and turn on the water. Dream or not, I have to go through with this, just in case this actually is a reality.

**Jonesy's POV**

The night was so different. I sleep rather well actually but there was some weird about it and no, it wasn't only the fight I had with Nikki, it was definately something more. When I woke up I was shocked at the site. "What the?" I look around at my surrounds. They are so familar... I am in Nikki's room but how and why? Did something happen between us last night, that I cannot remember? I jump out of the bed and I start to walk around the room and it isn't that long before I realize that I am a lot shorter than what I usually am, when I look down I am shocked but happy to see that I am in Nikki's body. "Okay... I have got to stop eatting so much before I go to sleep, this has got to be the weirdest dream that I have ever had," But of course, me being me, just had to go to the bathroom to get a shower before I did wake up because being able to look at Nikki's naked body was definately a treat for me... sure, I had a girlfriend, but I truely love Nikki, it's just that she ahs been confusing me a lot lately. So.. maybe... anyway, nobody will ever know, after all it is just a dream right? So, I go down the hall and get a shower. It's so much fun washing a womans body, especially since it's NIkki's body, oh goodness, if she only knew what I was doing in my dream right now... she's KILL me, but hey. After I get out of the shower and go back to Nikki's room, I then realize something. This isn't a dream. It's real... it's been far too long for it to be a dream. "Oh my goodness, I must be gone crazy oh something..." I say tomyself putting on Nikki's regular outfit and fixing her hair the way she has it. I notice every little thing about her so it's no problem for me to remember how to do all of this. But if I'm in her body, does that mean she's in mine?

**Nikki's POV**

I get Jonesy's body ready for school and I start to think about this. It has come pretty clear to me that this is a reality but how did it happen, I don'tknow. But if I'm in Jonesy's body does that mean he's in mine...?... oh dear Lord no, oh anything but that! This is Jonesy Garcia... in my body... he's going to, that's it... I'm calling him... I mean me and talking to him. We cannot go to school like this, we have to figure out some way to fix this. I grab Jonesy's phone and dial my number. My mom picks up and I ask for myself which has got to be the most weirdest thing that I have ever done in my whole entire life. "Hello?" I finally hear my voice at the other end.

"Oh thank goodness, listen Jonesy, I know that it's you!" I say to him.

"Oh thank goodness you called... and I wanted to tell you, I really like your dark purple underwear, they look good on you..." Jonesy tells me.

"WHAT?" I yell. "You didn't?" I freak out.

"Well, I did have to get a shower," Jonesy says to me.

"Oh great, just great. You're such a pervert you know that don't you?" I yelled at him.

"Well, I thought it was a dream NIKKI! And I'm sorry, but it's no big deal, geez," Jonesy says to me.

"Yeah, seeming I done the same thing," I admited.

"What the? But I'm not single like you!" Jonesy yells at me.

"Excuse me? Oh right Jonesy, nice..." I start to swear on him. "Listen, there is NO way that eithe rof us is attending school today, we just can't not like this, we have to meet today and talk about this... and it happened and all that. We need to fix this," I tell him.

"Yes, indeed we do..." Jonesy said." There's no way that I am going to get Lisa to kiss me in your body," he said to me.

That was it, that quote ticked me off and hurt my feelings. "Oh Jonesy, is that all you care about is having a girlfriend? I thought I was your best friend? Ever since you started dating that skank you have done nothing but avoid me," I yelled at him.

"Geez, calm down..." Jonesy said to me."We'll meet at the Lemon in about an hour and we'll hang out all day, okay?" he asked.

"Okay, fine!" I snapped and I hung up the phone and I lid back down on Jonesy's bed and I started to think. What could of caused all of this?

**Jonesy's POV**

...Okay! So, this is obviously weird btu at least I get the day off. Nikki and I are spending it together, couldn't really ask for much more of a better day. Now, with Lisa, things are going to get a little bit weird now and with Nikki in control of my life... I better watch out what I say or do around her, although I seriously doubt she would ruin something important in my life. I lie back down on her bed and start to think about her. It's not that hard seems I am her at the moment... I look over on her dresser and I see a heart shaped frame with a picture of her and I together... and it's so sweet. Then I notice a black book next to it which says private... I didn't think Nikki was the type of girl to keep a diary but hey... maybe I could, no, that's not right but maybe if I just read one page... it wouldn't hurt... I lift up the book and opened it to her last entry...from last night.

_"Dear Diary,_

_Tonight Jonesy and I had yet another fight and it's really bugging me. He has this girlfriend named Lisa and everytime I see the two of them together it breaks my heart in two. I love Jonesy so much but I cannot let him know how weak I am. I have to be strong, I cannot show Jonesy how deep my love is for him, although I want to, but we broke up a while back and I doubt he wants me back now, he's had two girlfriends after me and now this is his third one, he's probably gotten me out of his heart completely by now, anyway, I'm tired so that's all for tonight, I'll write more tomorrow night,_

_Nikki"_

I stopped. Maybe that was a bit too personal of an entry for me to read. I feel like a complete jerk now. But the thing is, Nikki loves me like I love her so why don't I tell her that I love her and maybe things would be better. That's it, I'm going to tell her, today when we dicuss this crazy mixed up issue of how the two of us, switched bodies.

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. That's all for now... goodnight... xoxoxo**_

_**Des**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**When You Wish Upon A Star**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen**_

_**By: Desiree**_

**Normal POV**

Nikki and Jonesy both met up at the mall just like they had planned. When they seen each other both of them was really confused. It was weird seeing themselves in another persons eyes... "Um... hi," Jonesy said taking a seat at a table. Nikki joined... him well actually she was joining herself but that wasn't the real truth, cause the real truth was just too confusing.

"Hey," Nikki said. Talking to Jonesy-herself, with Jonesy's voice was **_weird _**and confusing.

"Listen Nik.. ah I mean... anyway, I am seriously not I don't know! This is just confsuing," Jonesy slapped his forehead and he hit, well Nikki's eyebrow causing the eye brwo piercing to nip the skin. "Ouch! Geez Nikki how the heck did you put up with the pain," he complained.

"Oh c'mon... grow up!" Nikki said. "It's not that painful, unless you're a wuss," she said.

"I AM NOT A WUSS!" Jonesy whined.

"Will you shut up, you're making a fool of me," Nikki grabbed Jonesy by the collar. "I swear if you mess up my life... I'll... I'll," she didn't know waht to say.

"Do what? Kiss me? Because I **_know _**you want me," Jonesy said.

"What? Jonesy tell me you didn't!" Nikki yelled.

"What?" Jonesy loked at Nikki, well actually he was looking at himself but that wasn't the point.

"You read my diary didn't you?" Nikki yelled.

"Uh..." Jonesy looked down. "Yes..." he said in a low voice.

"How the heck could you do that to me? I mean... oh my goodness... what kind of friend does that to you?" Nikki yelled.

"Well, it's okay...I mean now that I knwo you love me and all..." Jonesy smiled.

Nikki looked at him well herself and if it was Jonesy's face smiling she would of been turned on, but you have to be pretty concided to be turned on by your own smile but that wasn't the only think that turned her off at the moment. "That was when ... I could trust you," she flipped out and left him, well her there and walked back to hisplace. She was so confused. She was JONESY! Not herself and she didn't have any idea what-so-ever how this happened or how to fix it. When she got back to Jonesy's she went to his room and found a picture of him and Lisa together. "I knows how to get him back," she said ripping up the picture.

Nikki waited until school was over and sure enough Lisa had come there. She ran upstairs and into Jonesy's room. As soon as she saw, 'Jonesy' she ran over and tried to kiss 'him' but of course, Nikki pushed Lisa away. "What's wrong Jonesy?" Lisa questioned.

"Listen Lisa, I have been thinking about this for a very long time and I have realized that I don't love you... I think that we should break-up..." Nikki said.

"But what? What's wrong... everything was fine last night..." Lisa looked at to whom she believed was Jonesy.

"Well... I love someone else..." Nikki said.

"Is it Nikki?" Lisa asked.

Nikki stopped. Why the heck would Lisa ask that. "How come you would ask me that?" she asked.

"Well all you does is talk about her and you even told me one night you still had feeligns for her and I accepted that but I guess now you decided, Nikki's the right one for you..." Lisa said."I should go, see you across," and then Lisa left. She seemed a little hurt but not THAT much. _Did I reall do the right thing? Was that a little to mean to cause Jonesy to lose his girlfriend but if he loves me and I love him then maybe this isn't such a bad thing afterall but the problem is... I don't think I feel like hooking up with myself _Nikki thought.

As Lisa walked down the road, she met up with who she believed to be Nikki. "Hi, well now that your precious Jonesy has dumped me, he's free to be with you. He loves you a lot and I just hope that you love him too," she said.

"What?" Nikki said."When did I- I mean Jonesy, break-up with you?" Jonesy asked shocked. He didn't know what the heck was going on.

"Uh... like five minutes ago..." Lisa looked at Nikki.

"Darnit Nikki," Jonesy said under his breath.

"What?" Lisa looked confused. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
"Yeah fine I just got to go... see... Jonesy, bye!" Then Jonesy took off running down the street. _How the heck could Nikki do this to mje?I guess it was wrong for me to read her diary and all but now that I am single, there is nothing stopping Nikki and I from being together except for the fact that I'm in her body and she's in mine... I think that it would be just a little akward going out with yourself._

When Jonesy arrived at his own house in Nikki's body, he almost forgot to knock on the door but caught himself. Then His mother answered the door and told her... well him to come in, Then he walked up to his room. He was a little angry about what Nikki had done. When he opened the bedroom door, he shut it as soon as he entered the bedroom. "Why did you break up with Lisa?" he yelled.

"Ah, maybe because you read my diary?" Nikki glared at Jonesy. "Listen, I cannot stand being in your body, nor do I trust you being in mine, we need to find a way change back and if possible how this happened..." Nikki told Jonesy, sitting down on his bed.

Jonesy joined... himself. "That's for sure, " he agreed.

_**Okay, it was a short update but at least it's an update. That's all for now... bye!**_

_**Des**_


	4. Chapter 4

**WHEN YOU WISH UPON A STAR**

**Chater Four**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen.**

**By: Desiree**

Nikki lid back. "Jonesy... wait... no... nevermind. I thought I had an idea of what could of happened but I know that's impossible," she told him.

"What is it?" Jonesy looked at her... well, he looked at himself.Geez, it was really confusing him. "It may seem weird but don't you think the situtation we're in is already weird enough," he said.

"True," Nikki agreed. "But this is just too weird, it's too impossible... it's too messed up," Nikki said.

"But what is it, maybe... just maybe, it's the solution..." Jonesy said. "Plus, anything is worth a try... we need to fix this!"

"Well, what I was thinking was that well... wait a moment, it's too crazy, it'stoo insane and very stupid," Nikki said.

"Come on, tell me, I won't think it's crazy," Jonesy said.

"Well okay," Nikki finally gave in. "Last night when we got into a fight I kind of wished something on a shooting star... I wished that I could better understand you..." she said.

"Wait... hang on a minute, you wished that?" Jonesy asked.

Nikki blushed and nodded. "Yes, I am sick and tired of us fighting and I wanted to try to better understand you so then we could stop but this is obviously a huge mess and that is obviously not the answer..." she said.

"Whoa, calm down Nik..." Jonesy said. "But I wished that I could better understand you too, on a shooting star last night... because I also hate this fighting," he said.

"What? Really?" Nikki looked at Jonesy.

Jonesy nodded. "Yeah," he said. "So maybe, just maybe that's how this happened but the problem is how the heck do we change back?"

Nikki looked at Jonesy and started to think about the whole wish. She knew that there was another part of her wish but she wasn't going to tell Jonesy that, even though he knew how she felt, she would just feel a little too weird telling him that.

"So... now that we know how it happened... maybe we might change back, unless there's something else you wished..."Jonesy said.

"What do you mean? " Nikki asked.

"Well, in order to fix everything, the FULL wish has to be fulfilled..." Jonesy said. " And I know that my full wish ain't fulfilled... yet," he blushed.

Nikki saw this and also blushed. "Well... I also wished that...we could get together... because... because I really like you, a lot," she blushed.

Jonesy smiled. "I wished the same thing too," he said. Then he closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss... himself. Whoa... talk about the weirdest thing that you have ever done in your life! Just as their lips met, they felt sparks go through their bodies, now this wasn't just the sparks of love, it was them going back into their own bodies. When the broke from the kiss, they was back into their own bodies. "YES! YES! I'm a guy again!" Jonesy jumped up and ran around.

Nikki just watched him."Yes! Now I don't have to worry about what you would do in my body..." she said. "Just exactly what did you do?" she asked him.

"I only got in the shower..." Jonesy looked at Nikki. "And boy Nikki, must I tell you... you look nice when you're naked..." he teased.

"Oh, that's it Jonesy Garcia!" Nikki jumped on him and started tickling him. "You're so lucky that I love you so much, because if I didn't, you'd be a dead man," she told him.

Jonesy smiled. "I do consider myself lucky to be loved by you..." he said giving Nikki a quick kiss on the lips.

Nikki smiled and blushed. For once in her life, everything was perfect.

_**There's my short update... my play is tonight... OMG! Mr. Scrooge Finds Christmas... I am SO nervous. New World Island Academy, here I come...lol! Anyway, I know my chapter sucked but I'm hoping somebody at least liekd it, lol. Bye bye for now... love you guys! xoxo**_

_**P.S: This isn't the end, yet!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**"When You Wish Upon A Star"**

**A very, very, very, SHORT ending.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen.**

**By: Desiree**

**_Five Months Later..._**

**_Nikki's POV_**

_Jonesy and I are still together and everything is going just great. We have kept how we switched bodies a secret because if we told anyone, people would think we're crazy, okay, so I am crazy... about Jonesy, but that's not the point. Jonesy and I have spent many times together and 99.9 of them good. I seriously don't know what I would do without Jonesy Garcia in my life..._

_When we both wished the same thing on the same star, it came true. It was pretty creepy. So next time when you wish something on a shooting star, think about what you're wishing because you never know..._

_Jonesy has been an extremely good boyfriend and he's very committed to me. I am ready to call it a relationship... because I know I'm ready for one, with Jonesy anyway. I do love him, I'll admit that... I'll also admit; that I'd die without him._

It's a Saturday night and Jonesy and I are lid down on my bed talking to each other. I'm lid down on his chest and he's playing with my hair. I've sure changed over the past five months, ever since I've hooked up with Jonesy, my life has just been so much more ... happier. Well, obviously, how can your life not be happy when you're dating a guy as great as Jonesy Garcia? He looks at me and smiles. "Nikki," he starts. "I think we should break up,"

I jump up off of my bed. Where the hell did that come from? "WHAT?" I yelled. I looked at Jonesy. How could he do this to me... not now...not after I'm finally ready...

Jonesy laughed. "I'm just joking!" he said.

I glared at him. "I swear you better be thankful that I love you so damn much because if I never you would be in pain right now," I yelled punching him playfully.

"Yeah, I'm thankful," Jonesy smiled. "And sorry, you know I loves you," he told me.

I smiled and blushed and closed my eyes and the next thing I knew,I was involved in a very passionate kiss, with the best guy ever.

And so that ends my story, of the weirdest event that has ever taken place in my life... but it got me Jonesy and that's what matters the most.

The End!

_**Well, that's the end of this, I wasn't really planning on cutting this short. I started Perfect Christmas in class today but I haven'ttyped it up het. The problem is I hurt myself badly today and tomorrow I have to go to bed early... I have to get up extra early to go Christmas shopping on Saturday... to avoid the rush lmao... anyway I'll be updating Feels Like Falling as soon as I can.**_


End file.
